deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Squadra Esecuzioni
La Squadra Esecuzioni or Hitman Team, was a former squad of Passione which specialized in assassinations. They defected after they attempt to discover the true identity of Passione's leader Diavolo, who had two of their members, Sorbet and Gelato, brutally tortured and executed, causing la Squadra to become angered and resentful towards him. After they learned of Diavolo's daughter Trish Una, Squadra Esecuzioni officially broke away from Passione and hoped to use Trish as a pawn in their revenge plan against Diavolo. This brought them in direct conflict against Team Bucciarati, who were ordered to protect Trish and deliver her to San Giorgio Maggiore church. Despite their efforts, each member fell against the team and were killed one by one. Their leader, Risotto Nero, was the last one standing but was killed in a battle against Doppio, Diavolo's split personality and 'younger brother', who manipulated the rebellious Team Bucciarati into attacking him. Battle vs. DIO's Agents (by Battlefan237) La Squadra: DIO's Agents: The target is located in the small villa with green roof on the east end of the town. To avoid suspicion, your group must venture through the town from west side. Try your best to blend into the crowd so that the bodyguards of that priest will not be alerted. Rereading the boss's order, Risotto Nero sits in silence, eyes gleaming red. This is the most dangerous mission the hitman team has faced so far, for they have no ideas about how many enemies have already been lurking around the town, disguising themselves as civilians, burying their stando powers under their skins, preparing themselves to ambush any suspicious strangers heading towards the targeted house.However, his men are no slouch either.Even from this far, he feels it safe to deduce that the enemies, regardless of their stands, will have a tough time figuring out the true nature of Illuso's power. With all that taken into concern, excitement arouses inside the head assassin's mind.The most exciting part of a duel between stand users is the procedure during which one tries his best to observe the movements of his opponents, from small changes in their eye colors to gestures that betray their hearts. Only through observation like these can the essence of a stand user's combat mindset be unveiled, thus leading to his defeat. Now, this fascinating procedure is about to initiate, for he feels certain that their rivals are on the move as well. "They're venturing farther," Whispers the assassin, as he watches the blonde man in blue jacket moving further into the town, followed by his apprentice,whose bizarre hairstyle is extremely noticeable as always. "And they '' are getting closer as well. We'll kill them all." ---- As Prosciutto and Pesci marches into the town center, closing their distance with their destination, several of DIO's agents have already set their eyes on them,much thanks to them being "new faces" in this small town and Pesci's constant display of nervous behaviors. Not too surprisingly, Prosciutto, being the intelligent assassin he has always been, is aware of their company. DIO's agents have always been unsubtle when it comes to stalking.The Cowboy behind them is trying hard to hide himself in the crowd, but his costume, which matches badly with environment of this Florida town, has sold him out. As for the weirdo with shining glasses and a dust mop hairstyle, he isn't even trying to hide his sinister agenda judging from the fact that he has been boldly striding behind them for no apparent reasons for more than a few minutes. At the next turning, where the sun shines towards them from behind, the big bro turns pack to check their followers, only to shockingly witness a shadowy figure rapidly extending from the weirdo's shadow, directly heading towards their position. "Duck, Pesci !" Shouts the assassin, as he swiftly pushes his petrified apprentice aside while he himself ducks left towards the stone wall, summoning Grateful Dead in the process in an attempt of self-defense. "Pesci ! Activates your stand and fight back !" "Ye, yes bro !" The eggplant boy answers in haste as he raises the fishing rod, shooting its hook head towards the pedophile, who has not yet readied his stand of low-durability after the failed attempt to ambush. Almost instantly, the head digs into Alessi's left arm, forcing the big ax out of his hands while knocking him off balance. Meanwhile, the ENTIRE HORSE makes his entrance, materializing the pistol in his hands and firing several rounds at the unprepared Prosciutto, landing a hit on the stand's shoulder. Forced into a defensive position, Prosciutto instinctively throws himself and the stand over the stone wall, gaining a temporary shelter. Realizing that his brother is in trouble, Pesci lets go of Alessi and aims at the charging cowboy. However the second he is about to strike, an innocent-looking stone sitting next to his spot suddenly transforms into a many-clawed fox-sized monster, who spares no hesitation hopping onto the mammoni, carving a large wound on his chest with its razor-sharp claws. Utterly terrorized by the High Priestess, tears well out of Pesci eyes as he loses grip of his stand and lies helplessly on the ground. Seeing its opponent giving up the stand beams out a wicked smile as it opens its mouth, revealing two lines of diamond teeth. Pressing Pesci on the floor with its claws, the monster hisses wildly as it lowers down its head to bite tear apart Pesci's throat. However, the exact second when the tarot card stand's mouth is one inch close to Pesci's throat, the stand's throat gets torn open by an unknown force. Roaring in agony, the stand vanishes, saving Pesci from death. ---- "You know, I've been observing you for quite a while. Based on your exotic costume, odd behavior, and attention given to the town area below, I guess it's safe for me to say that you're one of those bodyguards protecting the priest, aren't you ?" Asks Illuso, as he presses the sharp glass shard deeper into Milder's neck. A mix of fear and puzzlement gleams inside Milder's eyes in the last moments of her life.With blood gushing out of her throat, making it harder and harder for her to breath, a question keeps ringing inside her mind - How on earth did this assassin manage to ambush her ? When she chose this place as her post, she had searched the entire pile of waste and found nothing but boxes of worn-out shoes and a big mirror which she placed on top of the trash.And very soon, the ringings stop, for the wielder of High Priestess has been wiped out from the surface of planet earth for eternity . ---- Elsewhere, in an empty bar, Melone chuckles abnormally, as he watches the newly-born babyface riding away. "The bartender lady has been such a gorgeous mother !" Shouts the assassin, as he bows down in front of the stand computer, tongue licking his face repeatedly in an ecstatic manner, sinister and joy shining inside his eyes. "This baby she gave birth to will indeed give those bodyguards a hard time ! Just look at how fast he learns ! Capturing the true essence of killing in such a short period of time !" He relishes, setting aside the female underwear in his hands, on which a few pieces of cubic human flesh still remains, indicating that this new homunculus still has the habit of consuming its mommy. "Gotta find more of these healthy women out there." Melone whispers to himself, as he stares out of the window and fixes his eyes on a trio of ladies in sporty clothes jogging across the street outside. Walking towards the window,the pervert continues his observation, trying to pick out a new mother from those ladies. However, this time, his luck runs out, as a stag beetle in dark color suddenly rises up from a flower pot. "What - ?" Before Melone can finish his sentence, the secondary jaw of Tower of Gray suddenly launches out from its tiny body, piercing through the thin glass and pinning right onto Melone's tongue, which is still in the process of licking his left cheek. In less than a second the jaw breaks out of the back of Melone's head, tearing open his skull and killing him instantly . Retrieving the jaw alongside the tongue to feed itself, the stand flies away to seek for more enemies. At the same time, a slight but evil grin sweeps across the face of an old man napping in the middle of town's public park. ---- "Ey ! Pesci ! Gets up and stop being a cry baby ! The enemy stand has been finished off by our friends and we shall continue our job !" Finally recovered from the horror of High Priestess, the first person he sees after regaining ration is no other than Prosciutto.A quick glance at the positions of other enemies reveals that both Alessi and Hol Horse are nowhere to be found. "I've taken care of them, Pesci, now we shall move on." "A...Alright big bro." ---- "Melone ? Melone ? Hello ? You still there ? .....FUCK !" Smashing his phone on the pavement in a fit of rage as usual, Ghiaccio continues to walk his path, reeling off a long string of cursing as he wanders down the street towards the designated house. His best friend Melone has already been eliminated, and Formaggio hasn't shown up at the meeting point in the town center. This mission has already gone off its supposed track, and the room for messing up is becoming smaller and smaller. And the worst of the worst ? With all these hard works to be done, the boss of Passione, that miserable scrooge, is still only offering them 10,000 lira as payment. "What a dickhead !" He thinks. However, his rants is soon interrupted by the sight of Prosciutto and Pesci walking down the path from the opposite direction. "Hey what's the f**k are you people doing ? You're going down the wrong way !" Ghiaccio, being the straightforward talker as he's always been, directly points out the mistakes his teammates are making in the most obvious way possible. ---- The moment the man in glasses shouts at he and his new "friend", a chill is sent down Rubber Sol's throat,and for a second he almost thinks he fucks up. However, being an experienced assassin, the controller of yellow temperance is not going to give up so easily. "Shut up !" He shouts as serious as he can be, trying the best to hide his pressure, "You'll expose us to our enemies. They have already been scouting around this town." Then, deliberately lowering down his voice to make it seems secretive, he continues to furnish his story - "The original way has already been blocked by enemies, a gunslinger and a muscular guy with a car stand. They're too powerful to be confronted directly, so we're taking another path." "Damn those enemy stand users ! Then I shall use my unbeatable White Album to terminate them all !" Exclaims Ghiaccio, as he activates his stands and preparing himself to charge up the path with a pose. "Great then my buddy ! I'll buy you a drink when we're back in Venice !" Foolishly thinking that he has successfully fooled his enemy, Rubber Sol, being a bad actor as he has always been, adds one more sentence to his poor attempt to impersonate the big bro of La Squadra, hoping to mark a perfect ending to this ridiculous comedy. However, his choice of words seems to bite back, as Ghiaccio suddenly turns his head towards them once again, this time with a menacing expression. "You know, Paris, France ? In English, they pronounce it Paris, but everyone else pronounces it without the ''s sound, like the French do. But with Venezia, everyone pronounces it the English way,Venice ! Like the Merchant in Venice,Death in Venice....Why, though ?! Why isn't the title Death in Venezia!And you, Prosciutto, you're an Italian, and even you frigging pronounce it that way ! ARE YOU F**KING MOCKING ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT !?" Shouts Ghiaccio, with his volume turned up to the highest limit. Taking this outburst in a wrong way, Rubber Sol comes to the realization that his false pronunciation has revealed himself.In an attempt to save his face and fight back, Rubber Sol suddenly hugs Pesci across his waist, unleashing Yellow Temperance all over the unlucky boy's body and peeling off his disguise. "I'm not mocking you, you moron ! I pronounce it that way because I'm not an Italian at all.And now that you've decided to fight me and my invincible Yellow Temperance , you've locked yourself in a path to doom ! Do you UNDERSTAND ?!" Laughing maniacally as he reveals his handsome face, Rubber Sol initiates his provokes, as the yellow blob covers up more parts of Pesci's skin, immobilising him and thus banning him from summoning Beach Boy to retaliate. Seeing his teammate get trapped Ghiaccio immediately dashes towards,punching at Rubber Sol with his right arm. The instant Ghiaccio's arm collided with Rubber Sol's upper chest, it is submerged in the yellow blob emerging from his body.However, the armor of White Album protected Ghiaccio from suffering from pains of burning flesh. Taking this as a chance, Ghiaccio freezes the blob covering his arm, preventing it from reaching his shoulder. "You moron ! Freezing it will do no damage to both me and my stand ! Eventually that nice little armor you have will be eaten away and you'll suffer the same fate as your friend here. " "The real frigging moron here is you motherfucker ! Do you really think I'm freezing this disgusting blob to kill it ?" Mocks the angry assassin, as the ice continues upward, heading straight towards Rubber Sol's head. Lifting the blob to protect himself from frostbite, Rubber Sol manages to provide Ghiaccio with a platform to capture his head in a cage of ice. With his face totally buried under the ice, it doesn't take long for the desperate feeling of suffocation to overwhelm this idiotic agent of Dio, and very soon the user of this invincible stand yells out pleads to beg for his life. However,it turns out that the finest hitman of Passione will not show mercy to such a ruthless moron like him, as Ghiaccio tightens the ice cage around the enemy's head. After a few painful minutes,the blob vanishes, and Rubber Sol slams dead on the ground with a painful expression . Turning to Pesci,Ghiaccio is shocked to find his friend's dwindled husk - the leftover of Yellow Temperance's feast . ---- "You are certainly skilled with your stands, however in the end, when you're a kid, I, the great Alessi, is still the victor !" Raising the handgun, the pedophile approaches the puzzled kid crouching in front of him as the shrinking effect of Little Feet vanishes, making his shoes suitable for him once again. "Why is this shirt full of holes ?" The innocent kid Formaggio is still having trouble with his clothes when Alessi's pistol is pointed to the back of his heads. However,it is at this moment, that the shrunken car in the cheese boy's pocket breaks out of the clothes and returns to its normal size, crushing both stand users under its wheels . ---- Under the stairs leading to the entrance of the public park, stands Hol Horse, who is putting all of his strength into reaching for the stair above him.Never has he regarded the ability of shrinking objects as a terrifying superpower, however, the Italian assassin with such an ability that ambushed him and forced Alessi into a game of cat and mouse manages to prove that a simple ability can be deadly as well when used properly. "Hell,he might even stand a chance against Lord Dio if he manages to crawl up the vampire's ass in his tiny form." Comments Hol Horse, sarcastically, as his attempt to climb up the stairs fails again."Shit !" The entire equine is still complaining in distraught when Alessi catches Formaggio in Sethan's shadow. Before he can put an end to his trash talks, the shrinking effect wears off thanks to the stand's disappearance. Back into his original form, a naive smile of victory appears on the cowboy's face. With no knowledge of his teammate perishing under the wheels, he climbs up the stairs to continue his pursuit for the assassin in blue jacket. However, just as he is about to reach the top, at the corner of the park's path,out of literal nowhere, Gray Fly comes crawling out of the bushes."Help,help me...." Mutters the old man, in a weak voice, as he continues crawling towards the Emperor's user.The frown on his face suggests that he is giving out his best, however, the few inches he manages to cover with all that efforts, adding to the obvious abnormality presented by the fact that the man is having way more wrinkles on his face than he used to be having, sends out a dangerous message - a stand attack beyond imagination is taking place in this park right now."Help me, drag me out !" The man continues his request in the most desperate way possible,but Hol Horse simply backs off in fear. Despite the fact that Hol Horse and Gray Fly are on the same side, the cowboy has never really felt anything positive about the mass murderer, and doesn't really give a damn about the repulsive stand user's well-being. "Did you see that, master J.Geil ? Something isn't right with this environment. That geezer definitely shouldn't be this old." In a shivering tone, Hol Horse steadily retreats down the stairs. "It seems you and this old man are somehow working together." Prosciutto's stern voice emerges, as the Grateful Dead, with its iconic purple aura burning violently around its tentacles, arises from the bushes.Grabbing up the weak old man's body with one of its claws, it lifts up Gray Fly and brutally tosses him down the stairs, shattering all of his bones in the proces. Elsewhere, the Tower of Gray, with its user being sent to hell, vanishes fo good . "Don't you dare come any closer if you don't want my Emperor to blow up your brains !" Yells Hol Horse, as he fires three shot backs at the tentacle monster. Raising its arms, the Grateful Dead snatches the three bullets mid-air, crushing them to dusts. "Why don't you take a good look at yourself ?" Asks Prosciutto, as he reveals himself through standing up, "My Grateful Dead has already aged you and downgraded your stand. The feeble energy those bullets possess are jokes to me." "Im...Impossible ! You've been pulling this off since that shrinker's attack !"In panic Hol Horse immediately checks upon his face with his hands, only to find both his face and his arms covered by wrinkles."What...what have you done !" He shouts, as he coughs out one of his teeth. Finding it hard to breath and impossible to continue holding his stand, the cowboy crouches down to save energy, while Prosciutto elegantly marches down the stairs to deliver the final blow. "We don't need to say "I'll kill you"... because by the moment those words come into our minds... our target's already dead and the deed's done!"Quoting his trademark speech as he is about to serve the coup de grace with Grateful Dead's claw, the mummy figure of Hanged Man appears on the reflection screen provided by the metal garbage bin behind the big bro. A quick stab to Prosciutto's back is enough to wound the assassin to the point of temporarily letting go of his stand's aging effect and distract him from Hol Horse, who promptly takes the chance summoning back his stand and shoots Prosciutto on the forehead .Watching his opponent dying, Hol Horse sighs in relief. And of course, he doesn't forget to throw in his usual one liners. "What did I tell you ? The gun is mightier than....a squid monster ? Whatever. " ---- Sitting in the center of the villa, Enya the Hag remains silent. Her mood is switching back and forth between a state of calm observation and a frenzy of temporary insanity.She has little idea about how her subordinates are faring against the mobster assassins, however, purely judging from the explosions and screams echoing around the town, she is quite sure that they're not having an easy time. After another minute of hesitation, she decides that it is the right time to let loose Justice. Taking a deep breath, Enya pounds the ground with her wooden cane as she makes the perfect pose to summon her stand."Justice wants to dance with you all !" She yells maniacally, with Justice's crown emerging from her back and launching out of the window, rising up to the sky. Almost instantly, the town is kept under the foggy dome formed by the hag's malicious stand.Identifying the vague shadow of Justice's crowned skull floating in the sky, J.Geil chuckles wildly. However, for the muscles of the Italian crime syndicate, the fog seems innocent, because never have they encountered such a bizarre stand. "Where the f**k does this fog come from it's making it hard for me to see in my White Album !" Rants Ghiaccio. Witnessing the fog at the same time, although he has not yet figured out it is a stand, Risotto's senses tell him that something isn't quite right with this fog.Stepping out of the building he's been hiding, the head assassin is out to accomplish his mission. ---- "Strange, it doesn't seem so foggy in the mirror world." Wonders Illuso, as he carefully positions himself next to the mirror world portal he has deliberately placed in the public park.The man in cowboy costume, who has apparently taken down Prosciutto, is slowly marching out of the park, and within a few seconds he'll walk past this mirror world entrance. "Hopefully I'll grab him when he passes and trap half of him inside." Setting a goal for himself, the creepy assassin waits quietly for the entire horse's arrival. The big moment comes, when Hol Horse reaches the front of the mirror. Swiftly poking out the hand of Man in the Mirror, Illuso manages to get a hold of the horse's left leg.Feeling the sudden attack while still holding Emperor in his hand, Hol Horse retaliates by firing a quick shot into the stand's arm, simultaneously creating a bullet wound on Illuso's arm below the stand's . The pain forces the stand to lose its grip and pull back. At this very second, Justice intervenes, gorily creating a small hole dry of blood on the assassin's arm. Controlled by Justice, the arm pushes Illuso's fist which is still holding that shard to lean leftward, letting the glass face the surface of the water around the fountain.Sharply sensing that something is messing with his arm, Illuso pulls it back into the mirror almost instantly.However, what he doesn't realize is that something has entered that damned glass shard when it was forced to face a reflection screen.As Illuso raises his arm to inspect the hole, the Hanged Man appears inside the glass shard and does its job, slashing the assassin's throat . With the mirror world's creator elminated, the mirror breaks into pieces and the lifeless corpse of Illuso appears in the real world,signifying that the Geil Family has claimed yet another victim. ---- Spying the whole town with her stand,Enya comes ot the conclusion that there is apparently only one assassin left - the ice manipulator who is currently skating down the main street directly towards her position,violently punching aside cars and other obstacles that block his way while shooting ice shards at random by-passers, leaving a bloody mess.The unsubtle approach of this particular hit man, not too surprisingly, has already caught the attention of the local police force.Five police cars have been dispatched to stop him, according to her observation. "They are no match for his power, but they sure will slow him down.Therefore my son J.Geil and his partner will be able to reach him before he reaches here.Once they manage to harm him,he is done. My Justice can spot even the slightest wound." Confidently declaring victory in her heart, she turns back to look for the priest, who has been reading in the room for quite a while.To her shock, the room is empty and the chair on which Pucci was sitting has mysteriously disappeared. "What ? Un...unbelievable ! Where are you lord Pucci ?" She shouts,pounding the floor heavily with her cane and hopping around the room anxiously in a paranoid manner. "Lord Dio...He trusted me to do this task.And now I've failed him ? Impossible ! Everything has been perfect til now !" She continues her search,kicking the table over and bashing all the ornaments hanging on the wall. Reaching the window, she peers out, in an attempt to find the missing priest somewhere in the yard,only to spot a lonely mirror standing in its center. "Hasn't my son taken care of that mir---?!" She asks, only to be forced into a pause, as something strange occurs her throat in the middle of her speech. "Errr....errrrr ?" The hag mutters, only to produce a few more meaningless grunts.Desperately trying to figure out the situation she places one of her right hands on her neck.Initially she feels the normal, dried but still functioning skin, however the moment her hand comes into contact with the section reserved for the gullet, she feels something wet. In pure horror she moves her hand upwards, only to find a vital part of her neck missing,leaving a square hole on the surface, from which bloods are welling out, immediately coloring her neck and hand in red. "I removed a small part of your throat, you old hag !"The legacy of Melone shouts in a manner of mockery, "You have fun dying here, and I'm taking the priest away !"Just as Enya is about to call back her Justice and put up a final struggle, a pair of scissors forms beneath the surface face and breaks free from the skin, with each of its blade gruesomely destroying one of her eyeballs in the process, sealing the hag's fate of death . ---- "White Album Gently Weeps !" The battle cry of the angry boy echoes down the frozen street, as he unleashes his ultimate move.The remaining police officers, who are either crawling away for their lives or raising their pistols for a desperate defense, soon one by one meet their end as the air around them turns into solid ice. However,Ghiaccio isn't targeting them.The apparition of Hanged Man,with its user resting somewhere far, far away, has been actively closing its distance with Passione's angriest muscle.And Ghiaccio, who has figured out the basic of its mechanism, knows for sure that once this stand gets close and travels into the goggle on his helmet - a perfect reflection screen, he'll be a goner.Therefore, he launches this super move,hoping to freeze the stand in its trajectory. This desperate tactic,unfortunately, bites back,for a surface of ice formed from the water fused inside the air before the launch of Gently Weeps provides the enemy stand with even more reflection screens to exploit.Swiftly hopping to the ice surface behind Ghiaccio, J.Geil strikes, stabbing the rapier tip right into the small breathing hole located on White Album's neck,puncturing Ghiaccio's head . Thinking that he has taken down the last of the assassins,the serial killer laughs psychotically. However, his intoxication is soon interrupted by a shocking scene - the fog of Justice which has been doming this town is now slowly dispersing, and the crowned skull phantom is nowhere to be spotted. This particularly bizarre scene sends as chill down the killer's throat, as he shudders to visualize the heart-wrenching truth that something has happened to her mother and that priest she has been personally guarding. "Sh...shit." He stands up, readying to find Hol Horse and head straight to the villa.At the exact same second,an abnormal feeling of pain and disgust assaults his throat and chins, and it doesn't take long for pins,tiny blades and loads of other tiny pieces of metal stuff begin to pour out of his face and his throat. "Wha...What ?" He utters in fear, as he collapses down,slowly succumbing to his wounds and bleeding to death .In the last few seconds of J.Geil's life filled with sins, he sees this : ---- "What's the hell is that shit ?" The cowboy asks in bewilderment, as he witnesses a robotic figure riding a motorcycle down the street, laughing uncontrollably in a childish manner. "I've got him ! I've got him ! I've succeeded !" The thing yells triumphantly, as he passes the stunned cowboy, not even taking a glance at the pistol forming in his hand. The early death of Melone has forbidden this baby to receive advanced education,and the very little intelligence it possesses is far from adequate for him to actively pay attention to his surroundings. "Is that a stand ? Doesn't look like one for me. Maybe just some random asshole with weird dressing fetishes.Anyway that shit pisses me off."Hol Horse fires two rounds at the escaping stand. The first of which is noticed by it, who proceeds to duck aside, while the second one, which is originally intended for the thing's leg, digs right into the engine of the motorcycle, blowing up the ride as well as the stand, releasing its prisoner. "Lord Pucci, what are you doing here ?"Hardly has Hol Horse regained his calm when he takes notice of the hooded figure of Risotto Nero emerging from the street corner, walking towards them in a steady but menacing manner. "Hey, stay back, whoever you are !" Pointing the Emperor at the head assassin,the cowboy lifts up his head to make himself look tough.Risotto simply ignores the threat.Shooting a glare at the cowboy,he once again fades out in the air with the help of his stand. "Ghiaccio,Prosciutto,Pesci...All dead."Ponders the assassin,as he slowly approaches the last remaining enemy,"And if my deductions are right, this should be the last bodyguard left." ---- "Show yourself !" Hol Horse yells nervously while sweating profusely.The glowing red eyes of that man scare the shit out of him."Master J.Geil ? Are you here ?" The cowboy opens fire at the windows nearby in a vain attempt to make room for the stand of his deceased partner. "J.Geil ? Where are you ? Don't you abandon me master J.Geil !" Continues Hol Horse, as he fires his Emperor at random directions in a desperate attempt to hit the incoming assassin.Miraculously one of the bullets manages to scratch Risotto's arm,creating a thin line of blood in the air. "I found you !"Hol Horse fires two more rounds at the area nearby the blood,one of them flies pass the area between Nero's arm and stomach, while the other hits his wrist. A sudden burst of blood appears in the air, as the hand gets blown off Risotto's body and finally becomes visible for the cowboy.Scarcely has the entire horse decides on the proper one-liner to throw out when the hand is suddenly violently tossed towards his position.Instinctively the cowboy fires at the incoming hand,putting three rounds into its flesh and blowing it into pieces in seconds.The explosion sends out the tiny colony of Metallica lurking beneath Risotto's skin, and under the assassin's control a noticeable cluster of the swarm stand plunges towards the cowboy.Another shot from the Emperor is able to blow away half of the swarm but the remaining half safely lands on the upper part of the pistol,quickly taking control of the tarot stand. "C...Crap ! What have you done to my stand ?"Painfully roars the cowboy who has lost command of his stand and been rendered unable to call it back,as the swarm stand pulls the pistol forward with brute force,forcing him to lean down and plunge forward as well.Inch by inch Metallica pulls the cowboy further and into the range of its horrifying power.A razor-sharp iron blade tears out of the cowboy's muscular arm,stirring up another bloody scream. Hol Horse exerts himself to retrieve his arm,but his effort turns out to be useless, and the determined assassin continues pulling him forward and pulling out more blades from his arm. Several painful seconds have passed when the nerve system on the cowboy's arm is completely devastated by the blades,temporarily putting a stop to the pains,which makes it even more painful when his shoulder is eventually dragged into Metallica's range and a long,metal nail pops out of its skin.The sudden comeback of the pain only boosts its heart-piercing, excruciating and terrifying nature.Tears and sweats cascades down the cowboy's chin, as his face is pulled further forward.He is more than sure that his end will descend. "You're doomed."Calmly but firmly, the assassin states, as he reveals himself only a few feet away from the cowboy's bloody arm."I can't wait to see the look on your face when you dies !I'm going to send your head flying for what you and your partners have done to my team !"The head assassin shouts in a victorious tone, as he raises up his broken arm,releasing more of swarms of his stand for a final blow. It is at this very moment,that Hol Horse realizes,a certain part of his stand is still under his own command, and might just be his last straw in this scenario. "The Emperor !" He shouts, calling back the two bullets he previously fired at the incoming hands and commands them to sprint towards Risotto's body at high speed. "What ?"In shock and puzzlement the head assassin pauses.It is too late when he figures out what the cowboy has done, and one of the bullet has already makes its way into his back. "You....you !"He shouts furiously,before the second bullet enters his head, blowing off half of his hood, revealing the brain inside.The red light of revenge and fury inside Risotto's eyes fades out,as his soul exits his body, leaving a hollow and broken husk behind . "Hol Horse always gets the last laugh !"The cowboy says,proudly, as he gazes back to check upon Pucci,only to once again find himself in utter horror, as the body of Pucci and the corpse of Risotto suddenly break apart, followed by the cars, the light posts, the buildings, the street, the sky, and eventually.....everything. Epilogue "You know and I know that this idea is stupid as hell.I mean, what on earth makes you create an arc revolving around minor villains around previous parts fighting each other, regardless of the fact that most of them have already been killed off.I know your work is titled "bizarre adventures" and sometimes ignores continuity, but this is just too much !"The editor of Weekly Shōnen Jump scolds angrily as he tears apart the manga pages handed to him by the manga artist and tosses the pieces into trash can. "Come on Araki, you are better than this !" "Alright...then how about another part centers around Gioruno as the leader of Passione ?" "You'd better not.I don't care how much you like this character of yours but many readers are complaining about it.This particular enthusiastic fan from United Kingdom addressing himself as Wass has written more than a hundred letters complaining about the character and the way he bullshits through stand battles.In addition according to the tradition you make a new JoJo for each part." ---- "Alright....." The manga artist wonders on his way home. "I think I've come across a severe case of author's block.I can no longer think of any interesting main characters and minor antagonists. I've spent too many ideas on those old parts, especially Stardust Crusader.I need to watch more horror movies and listen to more music to figure out new stand names and new plots....I think I need to polish and reuse some of the old stuff...But how ? I can't just randomly resurrect the dead....Wait...the dead ?"A bright idea lights up in the artist's mind."If I can't resurrect the dead, then how about killing off all of them alive and say fuck it, start a new universe where DIO, Jonathan,Yoshikage Kira...they can all safely and gloriously return ? I'm a genius ! I'm the perfect life form ! Hell yeah !" The artist rushes back home and puts his ideas into practice,successfully saving his series and overcoming the author's block. ---- "So, when will Stone Ocean be animated ?" Asks the interveiwer, as the artist, now more successful than ever, smiles at the camera mildly. Upon hearing this question, however, the mild smile turns into a rather mysterious grin, and all in a sudden out of literally nowhere, Roundabout starts playing in the background and everyone in the room freezes at their spot. A few of words appear out of nowhere simultaneously - TO BE CONTINUED . Expert's Opinion LOL Dio's Agents win because more people vote for them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. 7th Division (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:JJBA Warriors Category:Mafia Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Gang Category:Berserker Warriors Category:European Warriors